


Colorful Love

by ParticularlyGoodLoser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coworkers - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParticularlyGoodLoser/pseuds/ParticularlyGoodLoser
Summary: Life is black and white until you meet your soulmate, which is exactly what happened for Pidge and Lance when they met at work at Shiro’s cat adoption center. Only problem is, they don’t know it’s each other that brought color to their world.*Written by me and my friend fille-ringard on tumblr*





	Colorful Love

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Again, this was co-written with my friend fille-ringard on tumblr. This chapter is pretty short but the rest should be a good length.

Pidge stood with the group of volunteers, looking around at the paw print stickers and adoption signs on the walls of the cat adoption center. She blinked as everything suddenly seemed to bloom to life. It took her a moment to realize she was seeing in color. 

The girl looked around, surprised by how vibrant everything was. She had to snap her attention back to the women in charge of their volunteer hours as she directed them to a cute boy, who made his welcome speech animatedly. When the welcome speech was over the volunteers dispersed, having been given their jobs. Pidge was directed to partner with a pretty girl with long blonde hair who introduced herself as Romelle. Romelle smiled at Pidge and handed her a brush to brush the cats with. 

She was a little slow to take everything in as she stared at all the colors. The light pinks of the cat beds and the blue of the brush in her hand was foreign and fascinating to her. The cat she had been given to brush was a beautiful brown. Pidge carefully groomed it’s fur, smiling and petting it. At least she seemed to be doing better than the blonde, who had touched a grumpy cat’s tail too many times and had gotten scratched. 

Pidge peeked her head out of the door as she cradled the cat. She saw her childhood best friend Keith, who had suggested she start volunteering and called to him. 

“Keith! I have a dilemma!” She said, hoping to get his attention. 

Hunk watched the new recruits mull about and help out as he stood, bored, behind the counter. His best friend had just finished the ‘orientation speech’ and was now zoning out. 

“I bet some of them won’t wake it the rest of the week.” He chuckled, nudging Lance.

Lance was shaken from his own thoughts and slammed his hands loudly on the desk before him, totally ignoring what he best friend was saying. He realized a bit too late that some of the volunteers had turned to see what the commotion was and smiled awkwardly. The Cuban boy pulled Hunk into the back, away from the prying eyes of the staff. 

“Hunk.” He whispered seriously, getting his friends attention immediately. “I...I can see in color.” Lance told him, amazed.

“Wait. Wait whoa, really?” Hunk asked. Seeing in color for the first time was a special occasion and Hunk was happy to be here for Lance’s moment. 

“Yeah man.” Lance said, running a hand through his hair. Everything looked so different- dazzling and bright. It was beautiful. 

“But I don’t know who it could have been! It could have been anyone!” Lance said, frustrated. 

“Well it had to have been one of the new volunteers!” Hunk shook Lance’s shoulder excitedly. 

“But which one?”


End file.
